1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable showerhead, which enables a user to hold the shower head with one hand and simultaneously operate a controlling knob of the shower head with the same hand to change a spray mode of water.
2. Description of Related Art
A shower head is a fixture for directing the spray of water in a bathroom shower. Cool water and hot water are mixed and then delivered to a nozzle plate of the shower head. The nozzle plate of the shower head is generally designed with different types of nozzles, so as to give different spray modes of shower water. Most of the shower heads sold on the market are adjustable to facilitate users to select different spray modes of water. A conventional adjustable shower head normally has an adjusting device provided near the nozzle plate thereof. When a user takes a shower with the conventional adjustable shower head and wants change the spray mode of water, the shower head must be held in one hand and the adjusting device is then turned with the other hand. The defect of the conventional adjustable shower head is that the user can not hold the shower head with one hand and simultaneously operate the adjusting device with the same hand.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved adjustable shower head to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shower head having a nozzle assembly and a controlling device fitted in a hollow body portion. The nozzle assembly comprises a base fixed in the body portion, a nozzle plate fixedly enclosing a front opening end of the body portion, and an orifice plate provided between the nozzle plate and the base. The base has a plurality of chambers defined in a front end portion thereof, a plurality of passages defined in a rear end portion thereof and respectively communicating with the plurality of chambers, and a rotary sleeve rotatably mounted around the rear end portion. The controlling device comprises a knob operably fitted in a receiving recess of the base and partially extended out of the base and the body portion, and a driving gear mated with a driven gear integrally formed around the rotary sleeve and carried by the knob via a spindle. When a user holds the shower head with one hand, the knob can be easily operated with only one finger of the same hand. Then the rotary sleeve is driven to turn around the rear end portion of the base. Multiple holes and entrances respectively defined in a closed end face and a side wall of the rotary sleeve are sequentially communicated with the plurality of passages. Therefore, the body portion is sequentially communicated with the plurality of the chambers via the corresponding passages, and then water is delivered from the body portion to the nozzle plate via the passages and the chambers to give different spray types of shower water.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.